This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-367827, filed Nov. 30, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector unit, an electronic apparatus system provided with the same, a main apparatus provided with a connector, and an electronic apparatus provided with a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electronic apparatuses such as personal computers use various card-type electronic apparatuses as expansion features or memories, for example. One such card-type electronic apparatus usually comprises a connector that is attached to the distal end portion of a card-shaped body. As this connector is connected to a connector on the personal-computer side, it is set in and connected electrically to the personal computer.
According to an electronic apparatus described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-155974, for example, a connector on the apparatus body side to which an IC memory card is connected is provided with a connector body from which protrude a large number of terminal pins. The connector body has a guide portion that guides the IC memory card to be connected. The guide portion is designed to guide the opposite side faces and upper and lower surfaces of the insertion-side portion of the memory card. Thus, the connector body including the guide portion has a thickness and a width greater than those of the IC memory card.
A connecting device described in Jpn. UM Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 4-45077 is provided with a connector body from which protrude a large number of connecting pins. The connector body integrally has a guide portion that guides a card to be connected. The connector body including the guide portion has a width greater than the width of the card and is designed to guide the opposite side faces on the insertion side of the card.
Modern electronic apparatuses such as personal computers are expected to be further miniaturized. According to the electronic apparatus and connecting device constructed in the aforesaid manner, however, the connector body on the apparatus body side includes the guide portion that guides or supports the insertion-end portion of the card, and is larger than the card in size. Thus, the connector on the apparatus body side is so much larger than a card-shaped electronic apparatus that is very thin and compact that it may possibly constitute a hindrance to the miniaturization of the whole main computer.
The present invention has been contrived in consideration of these circumstances, and its object is to provide a connector unit capable of miniaturization and reliable connection, an electronic apparatus system provided with the same, an apparatus body provided with a connector, and an electronic apparatus provided with a connector.
In order to achieve the above object, a connector unit according to an aspect of the invention comprises a first connector and a second connector connected to the first connector.
The first connector includes a first connector body having an elongated first connecting surface with a given width, a large number of connecting holes formed in the first connector body to open in the first connecting surface, having connecting terminals therein, and arranged in the longitudinal direction of the first connecting surface, and first and second engaging holes formed in the first connector body and opening in the first connecting surface on the opposite end sides of the array of connecting holes, individually.
The second connector includes a second connector body having a second connecting surface with a width and a length substantially equal to those of the first connecting surface, a large number of terminal pins fixed to the second connector body, protruding from the second connecting surface, and arranged on the second connecting surface corresponding to the connecting holes of the first connector, and first and second guide protrusions protruding from the second connecting surface, located on the opposite end sides of the array of terminal pins, and configured to be inserted into the first and second engaging holes, respectively, to guide the first and second connectors in connection into cooperation with the first and second engaging holes.
The first and second guide protrusions project higher than the terminal pins and have different cross sectional shapes. The first engaging hole has a sectional shape corresponding to that of the first guide protrusion, and can allow insertion of the first guide protrusion and restrain insertion of the second guide protrusion. The second engaging hole has a sectional shape corresponding to that of the second guide protrusion, and can allow insertion of the second guide protrusion and restrain insertion of the first guide protrusion.
An electronic apparatus system according to another aspect of the invention comprises an electronic apparatus having a first connector and a main apparatus having a second connector to which the first connector is connected.
The first connector includes a first connector body provided on an end portion of the electronic apparatus and having an elongated first connecting surface with a given width, a large number of connecting holes formed in the first connector body, having connecting terminals therein, and arranged in the longitudinal direction of the first connecting surface, and first and second engaging holes formed in the first connector body and opening in the first connecting surface on the opposite end sides of the array of connecting holes, individually.
The second connector includes a second connector body having a second connecting surface with a width and a length substantially equal to those of the first connecting surface, a large number of terminal pins fixed to the second connector body, protruding from the second connecting surface, and arranged on the second connecting surface corresponding to the connecting holes of the first connector, and first and second guide protrusions protruding from the second connecting surface, located on the opposite end sides of the array of terminal pins, and adapted to be inserted into the first and second engaging holes, respectively, to guide the first and second connectors in connection in cooperation with the first and second engaging holes.
The first and second guide protrusions project higher than the terminal pins and have different sectional shapes. The first engaging hole has a cross sectional shape corresponding to that of the first guide protrusion, and can allow insertion of the first guide protrusion and restrain insertion of the second guide protrusion. The second engaging hole has a cross sectional shape corresponding to that of the second guide protrusion, and can allow insertion of the second guide protrusion and restrain insertion of the first guide protrusion.
An electronic apparatus according to still another aspect of the invention comprises a body and a plug-in connector provided on an end portion of the body and connected to a station connector of a main apparatus. The plug-in connector includes a connector body having an elongated connecting surface with a given width, a large number of connecting holes formed in the connector body so as to be arranged in the longitudinal direction of the connecting surface, having connecting terminals therein, and adapted to be penetrated individually by terminal pins, and first and second engaging holes formed in the connector body, opening in the connecting surface on the opposite sides of the array of connecting holes, individually, and adapted be penetrated individually by guide protrusions of the station connector, the first and second engaging holes having different cross sectional shapes.
A main apparatus according to a further aspect of the invention comprises a mount portion in which an electronic apparatus having a plug-in connector is set and a station connector located adjacent to the mount portion and connected with the plug-in connector. The station connector includes a connector body having an elongated connecting surface with a given width, a large number of terminal pins fixed to the connector body, protruding from the connecting surface, and arranged on the connecting surface corresponding to connecting holes of the plug-in connector, and first and second guide protrusions protruding from the connecting surface, located on the opposite end sides of the array of terminal pins, and adapted to be inserted individually into engaging holes of the plug-in connector to guide the plug-in connector and the station connector into connection, the first and second guide protrusions projecting higher than the terminal pins and having different cross sectional shapes.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.